koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai Warriors 3
Loose ends and other bits *TGS 2008 teaser *August 5th news article *Special movie *GACKT interview from the press release *September 18, 2009 info Sake neko 00:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ;Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Pro-Wrestler Digest :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_so-UCWjE-M - first day :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG7chP6SuTY - second day Nobunaga's Ambition music plays in the background of their stage entrances. 2 chan's top 20 favorite songs :are found here This includes tracks from every Warriors game so far. The results are a little surprising. Sake neko 10:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Characters Cut Musashi and Kojiro are cut?! Aw man, two of my favorites... Not that I don't believe it (although I really wish I didn't), but what's the source on that? :That's stuff that mostly comes from Koeiwarriors here. While I personally take whatever is written there with a grain of salt until it is officially confirmed, there are many other users who take this thread for granted as fact. I honestly don't see the point in trying to put up info as quickly as possible especially since the game itself will be out next month. By then there will be no need for speculation. But as it is random users will do as they please and will get upset if our info doesn't match Koeiwarriors essentially. Kyosei 15:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't take everything for granted on KOEI Warriors. They are officially confirmed to be cut. At least the people who speak Japanese say it says so on SW3's main site. Master Sima Yi 15:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Except if you actually read what it says on the official website they give you a very vague "Over 35 characters are playable" on the character page and only mention whose stories are cut on the modes page. They don't actually say who is cut as a playable character and in any case whoever is will be revealed long before the month is over anyways. I think what you meant to say was there were some Japanese people who saw the game and confirmed it themselves and told everyone else about it. The people who can read Japanese read this, found a screenshot that supposedly confirmed this and wrote this on Koeiwarriors. Eh, don't take this as me flaming Koeiwarriors or anything. This is just me being the huge skeptic that I am sometimes as I like to try to personally confirm info for myself before believing certain things. Kyosei 15:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't listen to someone who just pops up out of nowhere and claims something. Those people are hard to believe. Though, there was one who said that Hanbei and Motonari would be in, and it appears that she was right. ::::I only listen to the mods on KOEI Warriors (BlackKite said so himself). Or the long time members like myself. 16:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're saying that it's mostly eagerness for information? I see. Well, at least one of the new videos on the official website showed a character edit mode, so it might be possible to recreate the characters in there if they are indeed cut. The Samurai of Gaming 23:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::In my opinion, info that comes from official gaming news sites, magazines or from Koei themselves you can't go wrong. When it comes to the thread and its unreleased info, it has equal chances to be either right or wrong. If it's right, swell. If it isn't, then there's not much you can say about it. But I'm not going to completely put my faith into it being entirely accurate beyond that. Especially for an unreleased game. In any case, time will eventually tell if it's all true. Kyosei 00:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's some good thinking. The game is coming out in two weeks anyway, so we'll know soon enough. The Samurai of Gaming 00:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::You guys want proof? Here. Post with a picture of the entire cast (may not be very clear but you can see who everyone is). Master Sima Yi 10:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're missing the point, again. They aren't saying that they're wrong; it's just that there's no reason to actually believe them until the actual game is out. Double guessing and looking at camera shots like this is just silly when all you have to do is just either wait for the actual Famitsu report or the official website. The game isn't out yet and, in the end, that's the final word. Sake neko 11:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meh, there's also the matter that games can change before they are released. When those pictures were taken, that was the state of the game then. However, it doesn't necessarily reflect the state of the game now. Kyosei 11:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They aren't saying that they're wrong; it's just that there's no reason to actually believe them until the actual game is out. ::::::::Am I saying that you're saying that they're wrong? Sorry, but no. I just gave proof. ::::::::Double guessing and looking at camera shots like this is just silly ::::::::What's silly about it? Tell me. They didn't give us that picture for nothing. ::::::::there's also the matter that games can change before they are released. ::::::::Yes, but not in two weeks before the actual release date. ::::::::When those pictures were taken, that was the state of the game then. ::::::::They are from about 1,5 week ago. Not from like when the game was announced. ::::::::I do get the point you are making. I really do. Now, shall we end this discussion and just move on? Master Sima Yi 12:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Do keep in mind that the review was written by Famitsu staff, not Koei / Omega Force. It's a possibility that more characters are unlockable but weren't found by Famitsu, especially considering the awkward three empty spaces left on that character list. Is it likely? Not particularly, unfortunately, but it is possible. The Samurai of Gaming 14:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Here, you don't unlock characters by playing someone's story. Here, you just get that menu and you can BUY the characters. If you've played Soulcalibur IV, you understand what I mean. Master Sima Yi 14:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::So, we can get any character(s) we want at the same time?? Mana0803 15:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If you have the money, yes. They are quite expensive in comparison to the prices of the characters. If I remember correctly, it would take up to ten battles to be able to buy Hideyoshi. Master Sima Yi 19:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Aya and Masanori Judging by this video on Youtube of everyone's Musou Kaiden attacks, it looks as if Aya Gozen and Masanori Fukushima are playable characters. You will see them within the first forty seconds of the video. --SouthandNorthKorea 20:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they are. From what I hear though, their movesets aren't really all that unique per say. It's for those reasons that I'm still willing to keep them marked as NPCs. I wouldn't mind if someone eventually does a moveset/fighting section for them though. Sake neko 20:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Instruction Manual Interestingly enough, having ordered Samurai Warriors 3 recently, it is interesting to note the almost comical display of different languages on the back of the packaging and manual. Spanish and French are the dominant languages on the back of the case. Playing this game with a Nintendo GameCube Controller having recently picked up will be interesting, so I'll try my best to add the alternative button move sets using the Wii and GameCube controllers (been needing to pick up the Classic Controller Pro, but having the Wii for only a few days now, I'm new to the scene again). Whopper user talk 00:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Historical Mode Now, i have played and completed many objectives and optionals on Historical Mode but still i'm missing ALOT of the facts about teh Sengoku Period. Can someone explain exactly how they got all of them :S PS3 vs. Wii Expansion It should be interesting to note the Wii version looks more animated than the newer PS3 expansion, and stages are set slightly differently. Whopper user talk 22:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC)